Mystical Orb that Tells All
by MoonOrb111
Summary: OK the last version of this story was messed up, due to technical difficulties but now here's the revised version, and well, it's basically a fun ff, watch out for scary twists, and its about HP characters getting their future told, R&R PLZ!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The Orb that tells All  
  
*Hey guys! This is just for fun and well..R&R!*  
Characters from Harry Potter visit a fun house and they each end up having their future told by the MYSTICAl ORB...and its owner, Shadow Mist.  
  
"First up, ladies and gentlemen, it's the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore!" (applause)  
  
-Welcome to the Mystical Orb house... take a seat, please, I see much....I see the future....I sometimes also see the past....sometimes I can't tell them apart....place your hand on the orb...yes....I see much triumph, much loss..oh what is this? I think, I think I see death....  
  
-Death? Oh but I am not ready to die....  
  
- NO not your death, the death of someone else....a woman...... I see gray hair....square face....I see a name.....it says....Tabitha?  
  
-Oh, my, yes...Tabitha, my wife....she died 80 years ago....how is that connected to my future?  
  
-Wait...I see something....it's you and the woman......you're holding hands and eating.....eating Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean........you look the same....wait, I am getting a close up.....no, you've aged..........that is all I see. The Orb doesn't sense anything else from you......  
  
-Hmmm....I hope it's not a bogey flavoured one.  
[Dumbledore leaves]  
  
*enter Professor Snape*  
[Snape doesn't want to come....resistance is futile........he enters]  
-Welcome to the Mystical Orb...you may sit down....the chair won't bite......I see all....there is to see....  
  
-Well, good for you.  
  
-I sense bad aura on you.....the Orb doesn't like you....it's turning green...a very bad colour.....  
  
-Oh and why is that?  
  
-It signifies that the person who's being seen, has a very bad smell to them......and look.........wait, there's something here........I see defeat.......I see a boy......with glasses.....  
  
-Potter?  
  
-Yes, that's it.....he will bring your end.....he has evil within him....Evil that you can't even begin to imagine.....he's doing something......he's in the Dark Forest....  
  
-He's breaking rules! I knew it! Potter's evil, he deserves death!  
  
-Wait...he's doing something....he's burying something...I see a face, black hair and a long hooked nose......  
  
-NO! Potters going to murder me.....Must tell Dumbledore....must go and hide!  
[Snape stood up and ran out yelling 'Nice Potter, Nice Potter'  
  
"Well, viewers, the Orb is tired. The seeing will continue tomorrow......."  
  
  
*I know it's short, but it'll get interesting...review to tell me who should go to the Mystical Orb next time....Ta!* 


	2. Meeting #2

Meeting #2: The Mystical Orb  
  
"Hello! And welcome back to the Mystical Orb, and after two future seeings, the Orb is ready to See again! Up next, the infamous trio of Hogwarts, starting with Hermione Granger!" (applause)  
  
-Welcome! Take a seat, child...  
  
-No, I - I don't believe in all this...my friend Ron made me come here or else I wouldn't have. No offense but a glass ball is not going to make my future, thank you very much.   
  
- You have to believe in the power of the Orb, my child. The Orb is getting impatient. Don't upset the Orb or evil of the most unfortunate kind will follow you everywhere...  
  
-Oh alright. I could be off finishing my Arithmancy homework but I guess this'll do....   
  
-Place your hand on the Orb that tells all.....   
  
-Yes, that's what the sign said. Oh what the heck! Um, could you tell me if I'll be Head Girl? Oh and I also want to know how much I'm going to score on my O.W.L.S...and what I will....  
  
-I see a door...  
  
-A door? What does it open to?  
  
-It's not opening to anything......it's closing you in. You're in a small room..the walls are closing in....you're trapped.  
  
-I'm claustrophobic....surely the Orb can be wrong right?  
  
-The Orb never lies...wait, I see someone, a boy......He has the key to the door...he's opening it.....you're out....and you're safe  
  
-That's proposterous..how can he have the key, I mean, it was never locked, now was it, it was simply closed.  
  
-The Orb is turning fucshia....that symbolizes love....  
  
-Love?  
  
-Yes, love my child. You will face grave danger and the boy that rescues you will be your true love....he alone will be able to save you and well, if he doesn't know that he's your true love and doesn't come to rescue you, well, then you will die.  
  
-What?? You don't make sense you know. A boy will come rescue me! What nonsense! Let me give you an advice, woman to woman...why don't you take this joke of a show and throw it away? I mean, you could be good you know? If you have no job, well, I'm sure Dumbledore will give you a post at our school. I feel bad for you, you shouldn't have to ridicule yourself for this nonsense. Tell you what? All you need is someone to represent people like you and I can do that. You've given me a brilliant idea, I'm going to start 'Don't B.L.O.W,' or 'Don't Befriend Lousy Old Witches,' and I will represent your kind and maybe arrange it so that you can get a better job....  
  
-Ai Ai Aiiiii....The Orb is tired....of you! Next!!  
  
[Hermione who is still talking, is escorted outside by Goblins]  
  
"Up next is Ron Weasley, one of the first Weasley brothers to appear on the show, stay tuned next week for the Weasley Twins, but for now, here is RRRRRON Weasley!!" (applause)  
  
-Welcome....take a seat and place your hand on the Orb....oh! I see anger...I sense anger!   
  
-But I'm not angry...  
  
-I see pain....  
  
-How exactly do you see pain? I mean...  
  
-Silence! You are disturbing the Orb's concentration.....you have a wand...  
  
-Duh, I'm a wizard, am I not?  
  
-You're aiming it at someone...your brother Percy....OH GOD!!!.... I cannot say more....wait, I can. You've killed Percy...  
  
-What?!?  
  
-But wait...you're not done....you're heading off to a boy, he has blonde hair...OH GOD...you've killed him too! You're on a rampage...you're killing everyone you see......  
  
-I will kill Malfoy? Wicked...  
  
- You have much anger in you.....the Orb suggest you let it out...somewhere away from people....or else, your anger can lead to destruction of all magic people...  
  
-Oh but you're wrong...I'm not angry...really!   
  
-You're in denial......  
  
-I'll tell you what lady, you're in denial..not me!   
  
-Please don't kill me! Security, Security!  
[Ron was dragged away by the mountain trolls one of whom still had a wand up their nose]  
  
"Well, we sure hope the rest of the Weasleys don't turn out to be rampaging murderers! OK, up next the infamous Harry Potter! OOh this'll get interesting!"  
  
-Welcome to the Mystical Orb, sit down and place your hand on this...hurry, now, the Orb is getting restless....  
  
-Er, OK...  
  
-Hmm, interesting....I sense nothing from you..you're a blank.   
  
-Is that a good thing or bad?  
  
-Wait...whats this? I see something....a long nose...pale skin...  
  
-Snape? What is he doing in my future?  
  
-He's smiling at you....it's a nasty sight...but still..now he's embracing you in a fatherly hug....and now he's telling you that he's your uncle and your father's second cousin.....he's your family, Potter.....  
  
-What? For Real? Wow, I never knew....  
  
-I like it when the Orb predicts happy endings...  
  
-I think I am giong to go see him right now...It'll be like a reunion....Thank you, Orb, I always wanted a family!  
  
-The Orb suggests you point your wand at him when you go to meet him, as an omen of good luck....  
  
-Sure!  
[Harry Potter exits in search for Snape, his wand outstretched.]  
  
"AiAi...this could get interesting! Stay tuned for Meeting #3 coming soon to an Orb near you!"  
  
*lol I know this chapter is very messed up and well, I got tired of the same old same old so I decided to add a twist...Love it or hate it, plz let me know!!!!* 


End file.
